Sea of Fire
by Shadowglow's Reign
Summary: The Tribe of the Forgotten lives in isolation, on valley walls, forgotten by all. The path that leads to the Clans has crumbled with time, and their lives are becoming more dangerous with each passing day. When Storm leaves, determined to become a hero, the Tribe of the Forgotten has a hard decision to make: Die forgotten, or be remembered as surviving to a life of trauma.


**Hey! It's Shadowglow's Reign here with a new update! I'm really quite sorry about the extended time between updates. I'm trying to get used to the increased work at school this year, and I barely have anymore time to keep writing. As of right now, I am not going on a hiatus (don't worry!) but there will be a long time between updates for the time being.**

 **The story** ** _Sea of Fire_** **is inspired by my take on the roleplay for Tribe cats on the popular Warriors Forum,** ** _WFFM (Warriors Fan Fiction Magazine)._** **The idea for this does not belong entirely to me; I thank Beware the Shadows for an excellent forum and roleplay idea, and also all the members who kept the roleplay going. Without further ado, I welcome you to the Tribe of The Forgotten.**

"A long time ago, there was a brave tribe called The Tribe of Striking Lightning, who earned their name by moving as quick as the lightning that comes down from the stars," Splash of Leaping Frog had began. Aspen Towers Into Sky, a small, fluffy, white and black tabby kit, piped up.

"That's quick!" she yelped, rolling around on the ground into a little gray kit named Cloud that Drifts Across Gray Skies. Cloud squealed as she toppled onto the rocky stone floor of her home; the Tribe of the Forgotten's cave. "Stop rolling!" She insisted. "I wanna hear the story!"

Splash rolled her eyes as Aspen slowly regained her laughter and balance to sit cheerfully in front of Splash, her tail waving. "They were a diligent and hardworking Tribe, and what happened to them is sad to say," Splash finally continued. "One day, a cave guard named Grass on Highest Peak saw thick smoke coming up from the Mountain Of Melted Snow. The smoke was thick and gray, and it worried Peak. He decided to tell their Teller of the Pointed Stones, worrying it could hurt his tribe. But when he approached him, Stoneteller dismissed him by saying, 'It's only smoke. How can it be dangerous?'"

"But as Peak watched from the cliffed mountains that were his home, he observed the smoke getting steadily thicker and darker. Even though Stoneteller didn't care, he tried to warn his tribe. But the rest of his tribe jeered at him, even his family. 'A mountain can't hurt us,' they said, 'Don't be a coward." Aspen yet again interrupted, raising an eye and muttering, "It can't."

Splash raised an eye of her own. "The only cats who listened to him was his mate, Flower Swept Away in Wind, and an elder, Bird That Flies At Dusk. One day, Grass on Highest Peak was outside when he felt another earthquake, and saw dark orange liquid gushing out of the top of the mountain. He ran and yowled for everyone to find shelter, but no one paid him any attention except Flower Swept Away in Wind, Bird That Flies At Dusk, and, surprisingly, Stoneteller. He worried for their futures, but ran with them to a higher plateau above their cave home.

"The young cave guard was right," Splash continued, the kits watching mesmerised," as the orange goop covered the cave. He sat in agony, watching the den he had once lived in fill with scarlet glop, and hearing the screams of those he loved." Cloud gasped and cried. Even Aspen blinked.

"At the time, he and his companions didn't know what to do. But the four of then managed to survive, and build up the tribe. He rebuilt his Tribe from the ground up."

"But where are they now?" Cloud piped up.

"The Tribe of Striking Lightning is our ancestors, Cloud. Young Peak died quite a long time ago, but he is remembered for his belief in what he knew to be the truth, and his stubbornness when no one believed in him."

"Hey, Cloud, do you think we'll be remembered?" whispered Aspen loudly.

"You'd have to do great things to be remembered like Peak," Splash interrupted coldly. "I wouldn't be so sure about it.. Peak was a hero. You'll never be a hero, Aspen."


End file.
